Collection of Prologues
by Angel-Goddess
Summary: These are Usagi-centered prologues that feature a different crossover in each chapter. These crossovers can range from any anime from Fushigi Yuugi to Weiss Kruez. These may or may not be continued.
1. Before you begin

Hey Everyone,

I'd like to introduce to you a whole lot of prologues for fics that may or may not be continued in the future. Everything in this 'story' depends on the feedback I receive for them.  
Each 'chapter' will feature a different crossover with Usagi being one of the main characters. It can range from a well-known series like Gundam Wing and Weiss Kruez to the more new and unknown anime such as Wish and Full Moon wo Sagashite.

These prologues are just random ideas that have been sitting in my computer's hard-drive for quite a while now. I was partly inspired to reveal them in public view by themoonmaiden-chan. -_Grins widely_.-  
Some of these prologues are ones that I am willing to give away if you'd like to continue them yourself. Just e-mail me if you are willing to continue one of the prologues that I start off.  
Happy reading guys! And I hope that others will be encouraged to write unusual crossovers too.

Much Love,  
Angel-Goddess  
aka Tenshi-Megami

Constructive criticism for my work and my writing style is very much appreciated. Just don't flame me for petty reasons.


	2. WishSM

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Wish.

**AN** This first chapter will feature a **_rare_** Wish/SM crossover. I've only ever seen one Wish/SM crossover and I don't understand why! I mean, seriously, take a look at the Angel Masters and Koryu! Aren't they bishie enough for you guys!?

**Story Summary**:  
Since Hisui has been expelled from Heaven, there is a new trainee Angel Master of Wind. Meet Usagi Tsukino… but she's not exactly what you'd expect… Semi-AU fic.

**Important Notes**:  
May I remind you that the angels and demons in Wish are really genderless… but then the feminine looking angels have no chest. –_Sweatdrops at predicament_- Meh, I'll make 'em all male then! –_Shrugs_-  
This is the peaceful period before the Starlights and Chaos, making Usagi sixteen or seventeen, I believe.  
Since Wish has never been made into an anime, I'm guessing that the angels are either blonde or have light hair colours as Kohaku actually has a reddish hair colour.

-:-:-:-:-:-

**Wish/Sailor Moon**  
_Untitled_

By Angel-Goddess

-:-:-:-:-:-

A bird flew overhead, soaring through the skies freely as the light fingers of the wind ran through his feathered brown wings in a continuous motion. The tiny white-speckled animal tucked his wings for a second, allowing a sudden descent towards ground before spreading them once again to catch the gust of wind that wafted through, escalating into the brilliant azure sky. Flapping his wings, he soared effortlessly through the quiet district of Juuban before his sharp, beady onyx gaze landed on a blonde human with a sun hat, watering the garden as she happily hummed a song to herself.

The curious bird's keen eyes spotted a large, fat juicy worm eating its way through one of the blonde human's plants and immediately made a prompt dive for it. With an almost silent flutter of its of wings, the agile animal landed right next to its prey and clamped its beak down onto the wriggling pest, devouring it successfully. The triumphant bird fluffed its feathers before preening itself pompously.

A surprised blonde woman let out a startled giggle, pressing a gloved hand to her mud-splashed shirt to calm her racing heart. The bird's action had stunned her for it had just shot into her garden out the blue and landed on the small tree that she was about to hose down. When she saw the tiny eyes blink at her almost in confusion, she smiled sweetly. "Konnichi wa, Tori-san! Did you get a nice feed?" She asked cheerfully, even though she knew the tiny animal wouldn't even understand her or reply to her question. The bird let out a 'peep!' and flew into the large branches of a larger tree in her backyard.

She flashed the animal a bright grin. "I'll take that as a 'yes'." She decided, her sapphire eyes with an abnormal hint of silver mixed in the depths were dancing in partially contained mirth. She turned off the flow of water and the green hose fell limp onto the ground the tiny puddle it left seeping into the thriving, vibrant green grass.

A cool breeze drifted in; making her checkered white and blue summer dress that was dirty from her gardening, move in motion to it. She let out a happy sigh as the wind cooled her warm body. She had been working out under the sun for what felt like an hour now. "Its such a nice day today, albeit a little warm." She commented to no one in particular, squinting up at the bright sun that stood out amongst the cloudless sky. Pulling off her sun hat in one swift movement, her long golden tresses tumbled down in a waterfall-like fashion, stopping at her ankles.

"Usagi, you're meant to be doing work! Not lounging around and talking to yourself!" An aggravating voice called out to her.

She turned her head, looking up at the two-story house and glaring at the younger boy that poked his head out of one of the windows. "Oh, shut up, brat!" She blew a raspberry childishly at the brunette boy that scowled at her. His russet eyes narrowed visibly at her.

"Don't call me brat, pea-brain!" He retorted. Making fun of his older sister was a habit… one he knew he'd probably never break out of. Besides, it was fun to see her all riled up.

"_What_? You say that to my face, squirt!" Usagi shouted, waving a fist threateningly at his smirking face. She fumed when he ducked out of view and the sound of loud music blared through the open window, drowning out whatever else she could say to him. Oh, for once she would like to strangle that bratty little brother of hers. But her mother would probably thwap her over the head for doing bodily harm to Shingo. Usagi sweatdropped at the thought.

She mashed the hat back onto her head, having some difficulty putting it back on because of the way her hair was styled. The long locks of her hair were twisted into perfectly round spheres that sat opposite to each other on the side of head while the rest of her long hair just dropped down in a streamer-like fashion. Everyone thought her hairstyle was odd. She shrugged, was it wrong to be so individual?

From the corner of her cerulean eyes, she saw a faint glimmer. Usagi instantaneously turned her head instinctively to see what it was and was astonished to find a tiny white rabbit holding onto a yellow flower that was larger than it. It was no ordinary rabbit. It was like a stuffed animal because it could stand on its hind legs like a normal human being and it had small white wings decorating its back. She would've laughed and thought herself crazy if she hadn't seen this rabbit before. What was the name of this creature again? Ah yes…

"Usyagi?" She breathed, walking slowly over to the floating rabbit, afraid she'd startle him. So the incident that had happened when she was younger… it wasn't a dream after all. The unreal dream had come so many times to haunt Usagi that she had tried to dismiss it completely. But the memory was so clear and vivid that it was virtually impossible to forget.

-:-

_A small child, no older than eight sat on the ledge of a stone bridge, staring down at the water with a curious gaze as a school of brightly coloured fish swam through the crystal clear waters that was unnaturally deep for a just a branch coming off a larger river. The cold-blooded amphibians were oblivious of all the attention that they were getting from the fascinated human toddler. Usagi giggled when two of the fish clashed into each other. How funny these things were. Oh how she wished she could join them. They looked so happy in there._

_The little girl jumped into the water, completely unaware of what she was doing. As she plunged into the icy depths of the water, she opened her mouth to gasp for air, only to have the freezing substance enter her mouth and make her choke. She flailed her chubby little arms frantically. What was going on? How come she couldn't breathe? Did she do something wrong?_

_Strong arms encircled her waist and in a few moments she found she could breathe again. Coughing fits wracked her tiny body and she started to cry, troubled over the frightening event. Tears incessantly poured out from her big sapphire orbs that oddly had a hint of silver and ran down her chubby pale cheeks and the she wailed, upset. Why she was upset? She didn't really know._

_"Shhh, it's okay…" A gentle voice coaxed her warmly, "I'm here for you. Don't cry, little one."_

_Little Usagi could feel the warm hug that she was enveloped in even though she and the stranger were both soaking wet. Strangely, the woman … or was it a man? Nevertheless, the pleasant, melodious voice calmed her and her tears and sharp wailing ceased almost instantly. Watery azure eyes looked up, meeting the extraordinarily beautiful jade-green colour of the stranger's. She hiccupped and sniffled, wiping her runny nose with her plump hand._

_The stranger laughed softly and patted her sopping head. "Are you alright, my dear?" The beautiful person asked._

_Usagi nodded to the question, staring at her saviour openly with wide eyes. This person's exquisiteness surpassed even her mother's. And here she thought her own mother was one of the prettiest people around._

_"What's your name?" The fair, flaxen-haired stranger asked soothingly, a kind smile alighting his or her attractive face._

_"U-Usagi…" The little girl hiccupped, averting her eyes from this ethereal being. She felt so shy._

_The stranger smiled, patting Usagi's head affectionately. "Usagi? That's a cute name. Call me Hisui." Of course he knew this little girl's name. After all, he had been playing as her Guardian Angel since she had been born. What he didn't understand was why a normal angel wasn't assigned to this job. Angel Masters don't associate with humans unless it was an emergency. This was the first time an Angel Master was assigned to look after a human. Obviously, God had something special planned for this mortal. In this brief meeting face to face with his charge, Hisui already knew there was something very extraordinary about this girl. She was… pure like an angel… yet she was a mortal._

_"Hisui…?" The little blonde mimicked, looking up into the flawless face. She was about to ask something when a small rabbit with wings appeared out of nowhere, flying down from the sky. Usagi reached out a hand, trying to grab the odd object that dodged her easily. Usagi pouted._

_Hisui chuckled. This little human was adorable. She reminded him so much of the innocent cherubims when they hatched from the angel eggs. "That's Usyagi." He explained. "He's one of God's personal messenger." The flower that Usyagi was holding turned into a glowing ball of light and drifted towards Hisui, disappearing in a wisp into the his body._

_From a young age, children were always taught about God and angels. Usagi's eyes widened. "You're an angel!" She gasped, struck in realization._

_The beautiful being laughed, "Yes, my dear Usagi. I am an angel." Hisui admitted. "I need to go, little one. Take care of yourself." Hisui planted a gentle kiss upon the small girl's forehead._

-:-

Usagi reached out a hand and Usyagi's tiny feet landed on it so lightly that she barely felt the soft padding of his feet.

The gentle air current that blew suddenly picked up, turning in a sharp gust of wind that tugged sharply at her, as if wanting to pull her in. A distinct sound of water swirling roughly was heard. She whipped around on her heel and was aghast when the garden hose that she thought she had turned off had actually spilled some water and was creating a mini human-sized tornado that was made up of strong winds and waves of water. "Kya!" She protectively clutched the tiny rabbit to her chest, her eyes wide with fear as she stared at the water twister.

The water slowly disappeared to uncover a gorgeous male with light blue hair, clad in regal white robes lined with blue. There was an odd glowing blue symbol with a sapphire jewel in the middle adorning his forehead that faded away right before her very eyes. He opened his eyes slowly, revealing oceanic-blue eyes that bore into her very soul. The only thing that really caught her undivided attention were the pair of large, pure white wings on his back that flared out grandly in a proud way.

Usagi shuddered as the beautiful divine being stared at her. "A-angel?" She squeaked, almost lost for words. She felt as though she was frozen as the male stared at her for several moments in utter silence. She gulped. He was making her feel so small…

His piercing gaze landed on the tiny rabbit that Usagi was clutching tightly. "Usyagi can't breathe." He pointed out bluntly.

Usagi looked down and flushed pink, "O-Oh, Usyagi! I'm so sorry!" She apologized, letting the miniature rabbit-angel go. Usyagi just twirled around in the air before sitting down on the mysterious being's shoulder. Stillness hung in the air uncomfortably – that is, if you don't count Shingo's loud music that boomed through his bedroom window.

"I take it you're Usagi Tsukino?" It was he who had broken the tense silence.

"Y-yes…" She stuttered, wondering why he was asking. Now this was just plain silly. She's fought dozens of dangerous and malevolent youmas before and here she was cowering in front of an angel. And angels were meant to be extremely sweet and peaceful. Like Hisui. He slowly floated towards her petrified form until he was a mere hand width away from her face. They were eye to eye.

His perfect eyebrows lightly knitted together. "Why would a mortal be chosen as an Angel Master?" He asked, eyes narrowing slightly in disbelief as he scrutinized the frightened blonde before him.

Usagi just stared at him in confusion, "W-what are you talking about?" She stammered. He made her feel extremely nervous. She felt as though he could read her mind… it was scary.

"God has chosen you to replace Hisui as the next Angel Master of Wind." The attractive being told her directly, "I don't understand why." He folded his arms and moved away, giving Usagi her personal space back. Sure he could already feel how pure this mortal was. But that was exactly it. She was a _mortal_. Why God would pick someone who probably won't even live past seventy was beyond him. She had angel-like qualities, he'd admit that. She was no doubt one of the prettier humans around with her natural, pure blonde hair that was slightly uncommon even in heaven and those unusual coloured blue eyes that… had _silver_ in it.

Her curiosity perked up at this. "Angel Master? What's an Angel Master?" She inquired, feeling as though he was speaking a language that she only half understood. "And who are you? And what happened to Hisui? Is Hisui okay?" Questions just sprouted from her mouth before she could stop them.

The blue-eyed Angel Master of Water inclined his head. This human was giving him a headache already. Why he had volunteered to get the trainee Angel Master-to-be, he had no clue… oh wait… that's right. It was to get away from Ryuki's rants about how Hisui can never be replaced. _Anything_ was better than listening to the emotional Angel Master of Fire rant on for eternity. "I'm the Angel Master of Water. Touki. Ransho will explain to you the rest once we get to Heaven." He finally told her, voice even and almost plain.

"Rasho? Heaven? But I'm not dead yet!" The blonde sharply gasped, "Are you going to kill me!?"

"Silly human." Touki muttered, squashing the temptation to roll his eyes. "No, I'm not going to kill you. We have to leave."

Usagi backed away from the angel, "B-but, I'm not allowed to go anywhere with strangers." She gulped, "And my mum needs to know where I go…"

Touki scowled. What a weird human. His symbol glowed on his forehead as he cast a spell to make her stand still.

"H-hey! What are you doing?" She yelped, "This is kidnapping! Angels don't kidnap people! Aliens do that!"

Touki sweatdropped, loosing control of his cool exterior. Usagi sure was one of the peculiar humans he had ever encountered. Then again, he had only come across very few humans since he didn't exactly like to 'hang out' at earth. He floated over, positioning himself beside her so that he could cast the spell that would send them both to heaven. He could feel the familiar surge of power flow through his form. Touki's mark appeared and sparked into life, illuminating his forehead as he summoned the portal.

-:-:-:-:-:-

**AN**: I'm not sure if this is one of the prologues that actually has a hope of being continued in the future, but we'll just see. Depends on the feedback.

Much Love,  
Angel-Goddess  
aka Tenshi-Megami


	3. MulticrossSM

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any anime that appear in this story.

**AN** This idea struck me and decided to write it because it was just … different. Besides, who wouldn't wanna read a fic with tons of bishies and Usagi? Wait, don't answer that!

**Story Summary:  
**Love is going all wrong … All because a certain cupid's arrows aren't flying straight! AU (Alternated Universe) and a Multi-cross.

**Important Notes**: There was never a Sailor Moon. Cupid's immortal.

-:-:-:-:-:-

**Multicross/SM**  
_Cupid's Arrows_

By Angel-Goddess

-:-:-:-:-:-

"Why do I have to do it?" Whined a blonde girl as her white wings folded behind her when her feet lightly touched the ground. She pouted, ruby lips sticking out very slightly as she tried to get an explanation from the being before her.

Dressed in beautiful, flowing robes of untainted white and silver, it managed to accent her brilliant azure eyes and her silky, long golden tresses that was done up in a childish style. She looked so lovely that you would've thought her an angel. She was close to it. She was a cupid. The cherub that was responsible of blossoming love.

Now when someone says 'cupid', people immediately think of little naked men with minuscule wings that held a bow and arrow, shooting people with it. Far from true. Well, the small men with wings part, anyway. They were in fact a group of five women that looked to be in their teens.

Pretty and rather surreal, these five could easily blend in with the humans anytime they wanted to without problem. You never know if your unnaturally good-looking female teacher that the guys in your class drool over continuously or even that girl next door is actually cupid.

The being glared darkly at the impudent question the blonde cherub directed at her, her stony, hoary eyes narrowing clearly. "It's not like I'd send you out on purpose. It just so happens that Rei is sick and the others are already doing something!" The divine being snapped, glowering at the winged girl. "You're the laziest out of the five, Usagi. Its about time you did _something_."

The blonde's eyes sapphire-blue orbs darkened at the mention of her rival's name. Rei was the top cupid who often liked to tease her because of her horrible aim. Being the best archer out of the team of five cupids, she was often given the majority of the job. Not that Usagi cared, of course. But it slightly irked her.

Usagi folded her arms and nodded. "Fine. What do I have to do?" She cautiously relented. There was no real choice anyway. After all, this was her superior telling her what to do.

-:-:-:-:-:-

"There you go, sir. Here's your change. Have a nice day!" The sales attendant cheerfully chirped at the teenage boy who bought a charming arrangement of crimson roses. Red. Sometimes known as the colour of love. She beamed brightly at him, making him flush and stutter his thanks.

The brunette boy gently took the roses from the counter, carefully handling it so that the unusually perfect petals wouldn't get damaged. His auburn eyes glanced back at the sales assistant that handed him coins. He knew he was blushing by the way he could feel heat crawling to his face when she dropped the coins into his hand with an audible clink. It couldn't be helped though, for she was really pretty. Almost perfect in a way.

Her lustrous blonde hair was pinned up to that it would fit into a white beret that went with her blue and white clerk uniform. Her lively cerulean eyes that were framed in long, dark lashes gazed into his eyes … he could just stare into those twin pools of never-ending blue forever. It was only until she winked and chuckled that he realized he had been staring at her openly for a few minutes. His face burned with embarrassment and he muttered his gratitude again before speeding off, away from the flower shop. His ears were burning from her melodic giggles.

He mentally slapped himself for his thoughts. His thoughts were only supposed to be for one girl. Sakura Kinomoto. The girl who held his heart and didn't know it. _Li, you _idiot_. Today was the day you promised yourself to tell her about your feelings, and here you are, thinking of a pretty sales girl!_ He scowled and shook his head, slowly making his way to the park where he had told the object of his affections to meet him.

-:-:-:-:-:-

Usagi tore off the beret in a flick of her hand, letting her hair loose as she ran to the back of the shop and quickly put her hair up in its usual style of two spheres of tightly balled hair opposite each other atop her head, while letting the rest of it fall down, ending just below her knees. She waved a hand in a circular gesture above her head, muttering something under her breath.

Unseen air current drifted around her form, lifting the girl above ground. There was a sudden flash of bright light and in the spot where a normal teenager once stood was a winged girl holding a glowing bow and a quiver of love arrows. Usagi grinned, patting her robes down as her wings flared out behind her with a swish and she took to the air in a graceful motion that was often a rare sight to see. Usagi was known to be extremely clumsy. _Time to get the job done_. She thought to herself grimly as she rapidly raced against the direction of the wind.

Magic tingled throughout her body, signaling that the invisibility spell was at work. The invisibility spell was a necessity when the team of cupids were trying to get a job done at earth. After all, seeing girls with wings holding a bow and arrow and shooting at random people wouldn't exactly be called 'normal' in the human world where all the two leggers had no wings. Chaos would no doubt ensue. Dozens of busy people walked conventionally beneath her hovering form, taking absolutely no notice of her but often getting startled when there was an unexplained rush of wind over their heads.

Spotting her target sitting on a park bench, she swooped in closely, landing rather inexpertly on a branch of a tree that was a few meters away from the nervous boy. The weak branch snapped and sent her spiraling down to a harder, sturdier limb that knocked her breath out from her body in one surprised gasp when she landed on it smack bang on her belly. She clung onto the bough hurriedly and sweatdropped, trying to keep as still as possible as her lower half of the body dangled underneath her in a humorous manner. Thank goodness she was invisible. Her target had obviously heard the entire racket and was surprised when the broken branch fell out of the blue.

He seemed to scan the area around him suspiciously with narrowed eyes before looking bored once again and sitting back down, waving it off as a weak, weathered stem.

Usagi hauled herself ineptly onto the branch as quietly as she could before examining the park with her sharp blue eyes. If all goes as planned, her other target should be here too.

Apparently, Rei had shot these two destined lovers with a pair of the first set of arrows already. All she had to do was release the second pair of love arrows. Usagi tapped the branches idly, a small frown of boredom already marring her pretty face. Waiting wasn't something she was good at, for she had an attention span of a five year old.

The disinterested cupid glanced at the quiver filled with multi-coloured pairs of arrows. Which one was she supposed to use again? Her eyes peeked at her target from behind some leaves, and she squinted. There was a very faint white aura surrounding him, along with a mix of different shades of gold and brown. Ah. So had to use the pink arrows with the coppery coloured feathers.

There were three main arrows. White, pink and red. Each of those main colours had a different combination of tinted feathers that was unique and had only one identical match. Sometimes though, there would be a set of three, maybe even four. It was a rare occasion, but it signified a love triangle. Rather heartbreaking for most, sometimes. Usagi felt sorry for those who were knocked out of that triangle and left to mend their broken hearts.

The first arrow you always struck a human with was the white arrow. Unless it truly _was_ love at first sight, of course, then there would be an exception, which was shooting the pink arrow. The pasty arrow would make the target fall in love. You could call it the first strings of affection. A crush. Or to put it simply, puppy love.

The second arrow was the pink arrow. It would cause a more open romance to bloom between the destined lovers. It was a deeper fondness than just puppy love. The pink arrow is often enough to pull two lovers together. But it wasn't … a perfect match. It wasn't a match made in heaven.

And finally, her favourite. The red arrow. The arrow that symbolized the lovers' undying love and complete trust for one another. Only few ever receive it though, which was saddening. The main reason was that humans were very fickle beings. You see some married couples that vow to love one another until the end of time and yet, some cheat on their husband or wife and leave their spouse for another. That's why the red arrows were almost never used. Truthfully, she had never shot a red arrow before and she had been working for almost a century now!

The blonde matchmaking nymph roughly pulled out one of the two pink arrows with a colourful golden brown array of feathers from her quiver and gently strung it on her bow, not noticing it's match was halfway out of the case. The arrow's head slightly rested on the small crevice that sat just a few centimeters above her hand, so that the feathers wouldn't do any damage to her hand.

She positioned the bow so that it was perfectly perpendicular to the ground. Her left hand gripped the bow's golden body tightly and she shifted so that the brunette teen was in perfect shooting sight. Usagi gradually pulled the glittering string back along with the arrow between her pointer and middle fingers to just below her ear, closing one eye as she pointed the arrow directly at her target's heart. She let the string go, and she watched as the arrow flew and struck her target on the stomach, making him twitch a little.

Usagi sweatdropped. Well, at least she struck her target, right? Even if it didn't hit the heart. She looked around impatiently. Her job with Li Syaoron was done. Now all she just needed the other girl, then she can go back and just lounge around and eat her snacks.

_Now what was the girl's name? Oh, that's right. Sakura Kinomoto._ She thought, moving her quiver to the side and knocking its contents around. She laid her back leisurely against the trunk of the tree, completely unaware that a certain arrow had slipped out of her quiver and had dropped to the ground. Her blue eyes were slowly closing as she stared into the higher branches where light filtered through the green leaves in a fantasy-like fashion. It was making her so… drowsy …

-:-

Li brightened and his stomach flipped at the sight of a short-haired girl jogging over to where he was sitting. She was waving energetically to him. "Hey! Sakura!" He called, hiding the roses behind his back. His heart was beating fast and his hands felt a lot clammier.

"Hey, Li!" She greeted, her emerald eyes twinkling with an inner light of partly hidden joy. "I can't stay long because Yukito-kun has asked me to go with him to the Spring Parade. Are you going?"

Li's eyes darkened and he felt his heart almost squirm at the mention of Yukito's name. That silvery haired boy always seemed to gain Sakura's attention no matter what he did. "N-no… I'm not." He stuttered. Why was he so nervous all of a sudden?

Sakura looked a little disappointed. "Oh, I see. Yukito-kun's over there." She pointed to the distance. As if sensing that they were talking about him, the older boy had looked at them and grinned, giving them a half-wave. Sakura giggled and shouted for him to come join them before Li could say anything.

_Damn it, does he have to be here too? _Li thought in hidden frustration as the older boy started to walk towards them. Everything was ruined. But then he couldn't get angry… he had, after all, forgotten to mention the little detail that she had to come alone. It was probably his fault, anyway.

"Hey Li, are you coming to the spring parade?" The older boy asked, his voice a little husky. Yukito pushed his glasses up his a bit. His hair was flopping lightly on his face in a dashing manner.

Sakura had slightly shivered in a not-so-subtle concealment of thrill at his rich voice and Li's acute eyes had picked it up straight away. Sakura didn't like Yukito that way… did she? Li shoved those horrible thoughts away before turning his attention to the best friend of Sakura's brother. "Uhh… Yukito-san, can I please speak to Sakura privately for a moment?" He asked slowly, russet eyes showing discomfort.

The kind boy nodded immediately, not missing the uneasy glint in the younger male's eyes. He had a slight idea of what the Li might tell Sakura, and he hoped that all would go well. "Sure thing!" Yukito agreed wholeheartedly, leaving the two to talk.

-:-

Usagi fumbled from her spot up in the trees. Where was that arrow? She scowled, her perfect eyebrows knitting together in slight aggravation. She was going to miss the big moment! She glimpsed a pink arrow with golden and brown feathers on its end and she pulled it out victoriously, stringing it to her bow and aiming it at the girl's heart this time.

Letting it loose, she smiled as it spun through the air in almost slow motion before hitting the girl in the head. Usagi sweatdropped again. Well at least her targets didn't feel pain.

The blonde cupid clapped her hands silently in a hushed congratulation for the couple before her. Her work was finally done!

-:-:-:-:-:-

Crimson roses dropped to the ground.

"I-I'm sorry … Li… but … I can't love you." The hesitant voice came out from the saddened girl who looked down so that her dark brown hair shielded her vivid green eyes from his view. Whether it was to protect him or her from further harm, she had no idea. "I'm in love with someone else." She ended with a soft whisper that barely reached the stunned boy's ears.

Li looked devastated. He couldn't believe it. She was in love with Yukito, no doubt. "But … Sakura…" He choked, tears welling up in his eyes. He tried to blink them away, making his eyes turn a little hazy. Boys didn't cry.

Sakura backed away. Rejecting others hurt her. Especially if it's someone who was a close friend like Li. "I'm so sorry, Li," She whispered apologetically, "I hope this doesn't change anything between us… but I only think of you as a friend." Sakura ran off towards the direction of Yukito, accidentally stepping on the bouquet of roses that he had given to her.

She left the heartbroken boy in the park alone without looking back once.

Li fell to his knees; his heart had been crushed like the wilting red roses that the love of his life had stepped on.

-:-

A being stared at the waters that viewed a distraught teen, her mouth hanging wide open. _What _the hell was this!? The girl should've been jumping for joy and the scene should've ended with a hug! Her silver eyes narrowed.

"_USAGI_!" She bellowed stridently, her thundering voice echoing so loudly that you would think that the people of heard would've probably heard it.

The blonde cupid that she had summoned appeared in a flurry of white feathers and dancing pink and red hearts. She looked confused. "Yes?" She questioned, bowing slightly to her supreme superior.

The silver eyes of the divine being flashed threateningly. "I though I told you to shoot Sakura Kinomoto with the matching pair of the arrow you used on Li Syaoron." She gritted dangerously, her hands itching to strangle the perplexed cherub that cringed and took several steps away.

Usagi cowered under her mistress' intimidating glare. "B-but I d-did… didn't I?" She shakily asked. The blonde matchmaker's sapphire eyes widened. Uh oh … no she didn't … "I-I can explain!"

Her boss screamed in rage. "_Usagi_!!"

-:-:-:-:-:-

**AN** Supposed to be a humor fic. It'll be funny later on… If I do continue it, anyway.

Much Love,  
Angel-Goddess  
Aka Tenshi-Megami


	4. Fushigi YuugiSM

Disclaimer: I do now own Fushigi Yuugi nor Sailor Moon.

**AN** FY/SM fics aren't popping up anymore in, so I was spurred to try my hand writing one, which turned out to be the fic, _Can You Handle It?_ Who knows, maybe this could be my potential, second FY/SM fic.  
Thanks to all those who have reviewed. I'm actually considering continuing the Wish crossover.

**Story Summary:**  
A son of a poor family comes across a mermaid on one of his fishing trips. Will she be able to bring him the riches that he needs to help his family? AU

**Important notes:** No Sailor Moon or seishi stuff.

-:-:-:-:-:-

**Fushigi Yuugi/SM**  
_Untitled_

By Angel-Goddess

-:-:-:-:-:-

"Please try and catch something today, Kishuku! Look at your poor siblings, they're almost skin and bones!" A weary looking middle-aged man sighed to his eldest son. "I'd go out and do it myself, but you know I'm not feeling well. So for now, we're relying on you."

Kishuku, also known to many as Tamahome, nodded grimly, sending his wild locks of dark blue hair flying as he grudgingly agreed to his father's request. A small idea suddenly popped up in his head. "Why don't I just go get a job in the city?" He suggested, his dark violet eyes questioning.

It was true that the Sou family couldn't afford much. Life was hard here in Konan, especially in the rural areas where their relatively small village, Hakkou, currently resided. People who lived in the rural areas were the lower commoners and people of the high statuses that lived in the city rarely ever acknowledged them. They were reduced to having to fend for themselves in the harsh world by planting their own crops and growing them for their family, and if they were lucky, they might have some additional crops harvested that they could sell for extra income. But it was uncommon that they had extra to put on the market, considering the sudden changes in the unpredictable weather that could easily damage their crops.

It was good that their plot of land was located near open water where Tamahome often went to catch fish. Fishing was the only alternative if their crops hadn't yet flourished or when they needed more food. He could also sell the fish in the markets, but competition was tough as many of their neighbours were using fishing as a way of life instead of producing crops.

Tamahome's family was rather poor, in fact. Along with his father, they had often plowed their land area or fish together to provide the rest of their hungry family with food. But now that Tamahome's father was extremely sickly and they couldn't afford the medicine for him, Tamahome was the only one that was capable of working the hard job because he was seventeen. His mother, may the gods rest her soul, had passed away when he was still young.

It was hard taking care of his younger brothers and sisters, who looked up to him. They were growing rapidly and they needed a lot of food. Chuei, his thirteen-year-old brother, often gave him a hand, but the boy couldn't exactly work long hours in the field. After all, it was extremely exhausting work.

"Work in the city, son? That's preposterous." His father commented, "None of those city busy-bodies would ever give us a chance." By the word 'us', Tamahome knew that he meant the lowly commoners, which included them because they didn't have a lot of money. Money here in China made everything work out right. If you didn't have money, you were nothing. And if you were nothing, no one cared about you. You were treated like some sort of dirt that was stuck on the stranger's shoe.

"But I could try." Tamahome protested, trying to get his point through, "I heard that they pay a lot!" If he found a good job in the city, they certainly would be paying him a weekly amount of three _gold_ ryos in a week! And his family would never be able to earn that much unless they worked constantly for three weeks!

His father suddenly hunched over and started to cough continually, causing his body to jerk at the movements. Tamahome immediately poured water in a cup and held it out to his father, waiting for the violet coughs that wracked his body to subside. The elderly man gasped for breath and cleared his throat, reaching for the cup and drinking from it eagerly to soothe his sore throat. He smiled shakily at his son. "If you really want to work in the city, you may. But before you go, may I remind you that it's about four days' ride to the city." He warned, a mild frown settling on his lips.

Tamahome hesitated. That would prove to be a problem since he had to somehow be able to take care of his family while trying to find a less hard job that offered more income. But how could he do that? He obviously couldn't be at two places at once. Leaving his siblings and his sick father would be hard. He hung his head, defeated. "I'm going fishing." He decided before bowing politely leaving the elder man's room.

Tamahome's father leaned back in his bed as he watched the retreating back of his son, a forlorn look in his own violet eyes. He hated to burden him with the family troubles, but it wasn't like he could do anything. He hoped his sickness would soon depart so that at least his son would be able to make his own path and not be tied down by the family's needs. _I wish a miracle would just happen. _He thought, looking at the wooden ceiling of his small room.

-:-:-:-:-:-

Tamahome heaved a sigh as he tied a net to the small wooden boat. It was harder to set up the equipment alone. His dark hair fluttered in the sea's cool breeze as he shoved the boat off the sandy shore and onto the calm water that barely had any waves. He jumped onto the boat and pulled out the wooden paddle that was underneath one of the built-in planks of wood that served as a seat for the person on the boat and started to paddle towards the horizon, in hopes of catching some fish in his net.

He loved being out here in the sea. It often calmed him and gave him a chance to think. The weather was nice, although a little breezy. The light wispy wind that skipped across the seawater's perfectly serene surface crinkled its previously flawless exterior, sending it flowing back and forth the fine golden sands in the vast shoreline he had left behind him mere minutes ago.

Tamahome leaned back in the boat as he watched the wonderfully fluffy white clouds drift overhead. A large, puffy, partly translucent cloud drifted in front of the glaring sun, somewhat blocking the incandescent rays of its extraordinarily bright brilliance that imperceptibly bounced off the glassy surface of the water and made it shine. The loud squawks of the seagulls that flew in the skies were the only factor that almost purged the peacefulness of this quiet environment that Tamahome could've easily slept in.

There was small island further up ahead that he had discovered several weeks ago while fishing and he doubted that anyone had found its location yet. He had laid an unspoken claim upon it. It was his secret retreat that was virtually untouched by anyone but him and he had found it to be quite a good finishing area.

A bright grin made its way to his handsome face when he could see a dark speck far in the distance. He still hadn't given the tiny isle a name. Hmm, let's see… Tamahome's Island? Nah, that sounded to unoriginal. He'd have to work it out when he got there.

-:-:-:-:-:-

He felt the wooden boat's front hit the rocky shore of the island and he automatically jumped out to pull the boat in. Whilst doing that he frantically untied the net and pulled it out so that no fish would be able to swim out.

He scowled when there was nothing in the net except for a tiny fish the size of his hand. This thing wouldn't able to feed his family! He growled, where on earth did the rest of the large fish go? This was by far the worst catch he had ever had. He leaned on the boat with a sweatdrop, eyes half open as he stared at the churning waters.

There was a soft giggle and he hurriedly turned around in alarm, dropping the net onto the sand as his eyes tried to seek out anyone hiding in the bushes or something. Where had that come from? His keen violet eyes looked warily around the island's rocky beach that was filled with white sand instead of the usual golden. Was it his imagination or did he really hear someone giggle? As far as he knew, no one but him knew about this place. He kept his breathing quiet as he strained to hear any more noise that may give him a clue to the whereabouts this mystery person was. All he heard was the flow of the tide and the wind rustling past the various plants that grew further in the small isle.

There was another muffled giggle that was closely followed by a barely audible snort somewhere near him and his violet eyes narrowed suspiciously. He most definitely didn't imagine _that _one. "Who are you? Where are you? Show yourself, you coward!" He shouted, into the seemingly empty area, slipping into a fighting stance in case anyone tried to attack him. The air current carried his loud voice throughout the island and you could almost hear it echo back. When there was no reply and he growled dangerously.

There was soft snicker behind him and he whipped around to find a girl with unique golden hair holding onto the edge of his boat that was half floating in the water. Tamahome couldn't see past her head, neck and shoulders because she was behind the boat and that she was most likely partially submerged underwater but he had a hunch that she wasn't wearing anything because her shoulders were bare. She grinned up at him cheekily, her ocean-blue eyes twinkling in mirth as she observed his reactions.

He gawked at her ostensibly naked appearance, which was obscured because of the boat the she was currently holding onto. Where had this girl come from? And her hair... He had never seen such a colour on a person before. It wasn't done up in any special style, she just let it out, flowing past her shoulders with in a flash of delicate tresses.

"Wh-huh!?" Tamahome uttered, violet eyes bugging out. He was almost speechless until she raised her eyebrows at his response, pulling him back to earth. He scowled, "How did you get here? And where are your clothes?" He asked, curious. There was something not quite right bout this girl.

"I swam here." She answered in a melodic voice as she beamed at him sweetly before looking puzzled, "Clothes? What are … clothes?" She rolled out the word in her tongue slightly with a small frown, trying to get used to saying it.

He snorted at her outrageous reply. "Clothes! You know, these!" He tugged at his shirt and she giggled. He did a double take. She _swam _here? Yeah right. As if. But the funny thing was that she didn't seem to strike him as a liar. "_Swam _here?" he questioned.

"You people wear funny things." The golden-haired girl commented before nodding vigorously. He had an incredulous look on his face. "Uha! I swam here." She repeated, staring up at him with a bemused expression.

Tamahome moved closer, his shoes dipping into the water. If she swam here, did it mean that … "Do you live on this island?"

"Live here? Of course not! I live in the deepest trench in the ocean." She chirped cheerfully as though it was a normal answer.

He laughed at her for a moment. This girl was either crazy or she was toying with him. "Okay, whatever you say." He shrugged, quirking an eyebrow. "But how can you 'swim' here from the 'deepest trench'?"

She sweatdropped at the way he said swim and deepest trench. She figured that by the way he said it, he didn't accept it as true. Was it so hard to believe? "Easy, that's 'cause I'm a mermaid!" She elucidated, flicking her golden tail right out of the water to show Tamahome whilst accidentally spraying the crystalline droplets everywhere, creating a very light mist for a few seconds.

-:-:-:-:-:-

**AN** So I've made Usagi into a genie, an angel, a cupid and now a mermaid. Hmm… Lol –_Sweatdrops_- I'm crazy.  
Next is a DNAngel crossover.

Much Love,  
Angel-Goddess  
aka Tenshi-Megami


	5. DNAngelSM

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Wish.

**AN** There's hardly any DNAngel/SM fics out there! I highly believe there should be more :P Saa, well, review if you think I should continue, ne?

**Story Summary**:  
Dark has his eyes on a certain crystal that's thoroughly guarded in an all girls private school. Question is, how far would he go to make it his?  
Ah, poor Daisuke…having no choice but to go along for the ride.

**Important Notes**:  
The DNAngel storyline will be a mix of both the anime and the manga.  
Sailor Moon storyline is AU. Usagi and her senshi (inner and outer) will be attending an All Girls Private School, but they won't be scouts.  
Saa, be prepared of a Dark/Usagi/Daisuke triangle if I do continue it. Heh. It'll be hard, but I'll try my best to pull it off.

-:-:-:-:-:-

**DNAngel/Sailor Moon**  
_Untitled_

By Angel-Goddess

-:-:-:-:-:-

The full moon behind his form allowed the spectators of reporters, police and commoners alike, to catch a glimpse of his handsome, well-defined features as the silvery glow of the bright heavenly body generously graced a portion of his face, while leaving the rest shadowed almost mysteriously. He was standing on the roof atop one of Japan's most well known art museums, right after having succeeded in taking one of its finest collections of exhibits. A taunting smirk adorned his face as the magnificent pair of ebony black wings on his back, its colours deeper than the darkest black of darkness, unfurled in one swift motion and he took off into the night sky, the only trace of him ever being there was a single black feather that slowly floated to the ground.

Pandemonium almost immediately ensued after a breathtaking moment of silence. Reporters turned to their cameramen and started to tell of the Phantom Thief's most recent success, while the police rushed around, speaking into their intercoms and walkie-talkies. It was another failed arrest of the legendary art thief.

"Argh! Damn that Dark!" Shouted an enraged chief police officer, who shook his fist belatedly up at the sky. "I'll get you… mark my words."

A blue haired teen was staring up at the sky, a small smirk on his face. He pushed his glasses up slightly, "I guess you win this round." He murmured inaudibly, light blue eyes glittering secretively.

-:-:-:-:-:-

Dark landed onto a large tree only a several districts away, a triumphant grin etched on his face. "Too easy." He gloated, straightening from his crouched position on the sturdy limb of the giant oak. Wiz retracted his wings and transformed back to his original form, which slightly resembled a rabbit, and hopped onto the branch next to Dark. "Thanks, Wiz." Dark patted the tiny animal.

Wiz let out a small coo, "Kyu…"

He glanced around his surroundings with slight interest, indigo eyes inquisitive. There was a small balcony close by, belonging to a large building that reminded him strongly of a bunch of apartments. It seemed that maybe his conclusion was quite right, judging from several lights that were turned on in some of the rooms. A few of the upper levels also possessed their own balconies.

Daisuke's voice suddenly commented at the back of his head, _… Hey, I know this place. It's the boarding house for the all girls' school, Ginga._

Dark smirked. _All girls', hey? _He mused, raising an eyebrow.

Don't_ even think about it!_ The younger boy scolded. There as a sense of embarrassment lacing his voice, which amused the indigo haired teen greatly.

The sliding door of the closest terrace to the tree suddenly opened, earning the thief's undivided attention.

A slender, golden-haired female of what seemed to be about fourteen years, slipped out and quietly slid the door shut behind her. Walking over to the edge of the overhang, she placed both hands onto the railing and glanced up at the moon almost sadly. She was dressed in thin, satin pink and white pyjamas that didn't appear to provide her with much warmth from the chilly night air for she shivered and rubbed her arms in an attempt to increase her body warmth.

Her lengthy was put up in an odd, rather original, style. Two tightly curled mass of hair shaped into a ball on the opposite sides of her head while the rest just flowed down smoothly, stopping just below her knees.

_Hm, cute._ Dark thought, inching towards the balcony and closer to the unsuspecting girl through the use of the branches.

_No, Dark, don't! _A voice exclaimed in horror, nagging at him at the back of his mind.

The girl didn't seem to be aware of the teen that was watching her at her almost predatorily with hawk like eyes, as she dug into her pocket and pulled out a glimmering crystal, gazing into it. "Mother always loved the moon…" She whispered forlornly. Her eyes, its colour impossible to make out with the lack of proper light, seemed to quiver slightly as it clouded over.

The phantom thief stopped his advanced and his eyes were immediately drawn to the silver orb that was held in her hands. _That's one big crystal. That's gotta be worth quite a bit. _He grinned.

_Dark stop it! Let's go back home!_

He simply ignored his alter ego's protests, mesmerised by the crystal. Something shot out from beside him and onto the balcony, and Dark suppressed a gasp, realizing just what it was. _Wiz!_

The girl let out a startled cry and backpedalled, caught off-guard. She was tightly clutching the crystal close to her, her empty hand covering the one that held the crystal for protection, should anyone try to nick it from her grasps. "N-nani yo…?"

"Kyu!" It cooed up at her, crimson eyes wide and innocent.

The blonde dropped to her knees next to the animal and let out a giggle, "You scared me." She admitted mirthfully, her blue eyes inspecting the tiny creature. She pursed her lips, "What _are_ you…?" She pondered aloud. She'd never seen anything so unusual. The tiny animal resembled a rabbit in both some of its features and its size, but it was definitely not a rabbit, for its tail was too big and wide. She poked it and it seemed to giggle. She grinned, "Ne, you look like a plushie."

"Kyu."

"Where did you come from?" She asked, knowing she wouldn't even get an answer. She stood up, pocketing the gem, and glanced at the tree, which had branches that were close enough for the animal to jump from there to the balcony. There was a slight movement amongst the oak's leaves and she squinted, trying to make out if there was anything else in the tree before dismissing it as her imagination.

"Saa…it's getting late, I should turn in. I've got school tomorrow." She mumbled to herself. The petite girl sild the door open and took a step indoors before she remembered her surprise guest. Looking down at the small fur ball by her feet she asked, "You want to come in?"

"Kyu!" It slipped past her feet and in through the sliding door.

She grinned and stepped into the warm comforts of the building and closed the door behind her, locking it securely and shifting the curtains to cover the glass.

Dark swore under his breath as he jumped down. The girl had Wiz! "We have to retrieve him." He informed Daisuke.

_But it's really late, can't we do it tomorrow? I do have school, you know. I highly doubt that Wiz would be going anywhere…_ Daisuke objected.

"Hmph. If that's what you want to do, then fine. Walk back home then." Dark scoffed, flicking out a picture and staring at it. A tingling feeling slowly engulfed him, warmth surrounding his form. "Have fun walking in the dark, Daisuke." He commented just as his alter ego replaced him.

Daisuke sighed. Why did all the bad things have to happen to him? Really, what did he do to deserve such torment?

-:-:-:-:-:-

"Uwa! I'm going to be so late!" Daisuke whined as he charged right out of his house and down the road. Having almost missed breakfast, he had hurriedly grabbed a piece of bread and was munching on it as he waved energetically to the people on his street that called out morning greetings.

"Ohayou gozaimasu!" He greeted a few he knew very well.

Rushing past the town area, which was strangely filled with people already even at the early hours, he suddenly came to a stop near an electronics shop.

"Eh?" His wine red eyes drank the sight of a familiar-looking silver crystal that was on the news on several of the plasma TV's that were put on show at the shop window for advertisement.

_Go in._ Urged Dark's voice.

Daisuke didn't really need any further encouragement and he stepped into the shop and stood in front another TV. Soft sound was coming from a set of surround sound speakers, barely audible from the music that they were playing in the whole store.

"…priceless family heirloom of the Tsukino family, who run the Ginga All Girls Private School. It is believed to have originated from a jewel found on the moon, and may be worth several billion yen should it have a price tag on it. It is displayed in the school premises from nine am to five pm, be sure to check it out, minna. This is Arigawa Urio reporting, back to you Shuntoku-san."

Daisuke sweatdropped, he could almost feel Dark's anticipation.

_I have to get out hands on that crystal. _Dark commented_. And I plan on getting it no matter what the costs. Several billion… hmm, that's one expensive family heirloom_.

_Dark, be reasonable. It's enough stealing artwork and statues, but this is someone's family heirloom. It's one of the most heavily guarded artefacts in a secured private school for girls. _Daisuke reprimanded reproachfully, walking out of the store.

_Which means even more fun and challenging, ne?_ Dark contributed lightly.

_You don't get it, do you? _Daisuke scowled in annoyance. _We can't just waltz in there like we usually do! Unlike the museum, that crystal is kept away from sight after 6pm to 9 in the morning. No one knows where it disappears off to or who takes it. So even if we wanted it, we'd have to steal it in broad daylight!_

_Ah, ah, ah. That's where you're wrong. We know exactly who has it. That blond girl who Wiz is with_. Dark concluded.

_We don't even know if that's the real thing._ There was no reply and the garnet eyed boy felt a small smile tug at his lips. Seems he won this round.

_Then we'll steal it at broad daylight, then._ The older boy affirmed, mind seemingly made up.

"Are you crazy?" Daisuke yelped out loud, making people look his way to see what the commotion was all about. He blushed at the bland stares and continued his way to the train station. Why did he always make such a fool of himself? _Steal it in broad daylight? But there would be far too many people around for us to simply enter the premises, take it and then leave!_ He argued, flashing his ID card to the train conductor and stepping into the train.

There seemed to be amusement and a tiny bit of scheming maliciousness in Dark's voice as he slowly revealed his thought to the clueless crimson-haired male. _Don't worry so much, we'll be able to steal it easily._ There was a pause. _All you have to do is… dress like a girl to blend in._

"_What?_" Came an outraged cry from a shocked teen.

-:-:-:-:-:-

**AN **I love both Daisuke and Dark, they're uber awesome. So review, review, if you think I should continue.

Much Love,  
Angel-Goddess  
Aka Tenshi-Megami


End file.
